Impossible
by Yamada Mikazuki
Summary: bella's a rock star and while on tour visits her home town forks where she reunites with her friends from La Push but what'll happen if Jacob imprints on her while she is in concert. will she give up her fame for love or love for fame. OFFICIALLY ON HOLD!
1. The Letter

Impossible

Bella

Sometimes I really hate being me. Between all the concerts, interviews, and traveling I wonder what it would be like to be a normal teenager. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for all the things I got, but really my stupid manager books concerts all over the world nonstop.

Now he was taking me to the smallest town yet. Forks, Washington. It was where I grew up. I still have a picture of all my friends from La Push. I miss what I felt like to be normal to laugh and not have fifty magazines telling the world what it was about.

I know they will be glad to see me. We always kept in touch over the phone or by letters. Usually by letters due to the fact that people were always checking into my phone calls. Now I'm going back and sent a letter two weeks ago and I'm waiting for their reply.

Few days later I was practicing my guitar when I heard, "Bella there's a letter from those guys who live in La Push," Excitement flowed through me as I raced down the stairs. "Here," he said with disappointment. He thinks that one of the guys named Paul was a bad influence. He was, but he was fun he taught me how to jump a car on a motor cycle. Charlie had shown up just as I landed and boy did he look mad I think if there hadn't of been any witnesses around he would've strangled him. It was funny it looked like Paul was gonna wet his pants.

"Thanks, Cha- dad," I said I managed before I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. I almost tore the envelope in half trying to open it. My hands shook as I read.

Dear Bells,

OH MY GOD! Seth, Paul, Quil, and Embry nearly fainted when I told them actually Paul did faint. Don't tell him I said that or he'll kill me. I can't believe your staying in La Push for two months. I looked up the address and your house is like five minutes away. So we can hang out all the time.

Hurry up and get down here before we come to you. I can't hold these guys in this town forever! Call us when you get there bells.

Your BEST friend,

Jacob

I laughed and started packing my stuff for Forks. "Dad start packing we're heading to the air port tomorrow," I said.


	2. Phone Call

Jacob

I can't believe that bells is coming. I'm so excited. Sam told me that I could tell her that we are wolves at the bonfire. Sam was the already hosting one for Seth. I guess it would help her catch up on all the details.

We've been best friends since well forever. I'd always make a comment and then she'd slap me. Then later we would laugh and hang out with the guys.

"ring, ring, ring" I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Bells, are you here yet?" I said. "Yes," she said. "Well then where are you!" my excitement showed in my voice. "Very close," she said. "How close?" I questioned. I heard a knock at the door. "Hey, Bells I gotta go," I said regretfully. "Kay, bye." I hung up and then went over to open the door to see an angel.

Like a million cords that held me to my life were cut and were replaced by a new cords made of steel were tying me to the very center of the universe. Oh my god I just imprinted on Bella my best friend how was I going to break this to her. My angel was staring at me with the same intensity, but only then did I start to realize that she looked confused. "Jacob are you okay?" she asked with worry in her voice. I snapped out of it and answered "huh, oh yeah I was just… thinking about something." "What" she questioned. "Um…" think Jacob "what Paul was going to do when he saw you. He hasn't shut up ever since I told him you were coming." "Oh," she looked away and the slightest bit of disappointment flashed through her eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had come. She looked back at me and said "Anyway, I can't believe I'm here!" she said and hugged me as tight as she could. I hugged her back and breathed in her scent strawberries and freesia. When she let go I thought that my heart would break.

"So where is everyone else," she said with new excitement. "They're at Harry's place," I said, "Come on I'll take you there." I took her hand and started towing her to the truck. Then she stopped and gave out a few giggles. "What is it?" I said I bet I had a dumbstruck look on my face, but what's wrong. She cleared her throat took her hand out of mine and then straightened her clothes like she was about to meet the president. "Jake as much as I would love to go to Harry's house in your car, the media follow me everywhere and before you know it we'll be on the seven o'clock news with the headline as America's sweet hearts." As soon as she said it I felt really stupid. "Sorry bells you just act so casual around everyone it's almost as if you were a normal girl," Ya a really beautiful girl. I heard a sigh and looked up "Yeah sometimes I wish I really was a normal girl," she said you could see the disappointment rolling off her.

I felt like I would die from the sadness that was showing on her face. "We think of you as a normal girl, I mean the guys and I." I said trying to comfort her. She gave out a humorless laugh, "Thanks," she said. "So how are we getting there?" I asked hoping to start a new topic. "Well we could take my bike," she said, "The helmets will cover our faces." "Sounds great, but I have to drive it'll ruin my rep if I'm seen on the back of a motorcycle with a girl driving," I teased. She laughed, "Fine, your such a guy." She hit my chest playfully. I pretended to faint and fall down. "Jacob?" she started shaking me gently. "This is not good he must way like 300 pounds," Oh no, she did not just call me fat. I saw her close her eyes for a second and grab her and through her over my shoulder. "Got ya," I said. "Jake put me down." She managed through her laughing.

"Not until you admit that I am not fat and for the record I weigh 220," I said. She laughed "Okay you're not fat, but admit you do eat a lot of food," she said. I put her down "and that's just one of the great things about being friends with me," I said. "Great, I had to go to the grocery store every day!" she exclaimed, "Half of my money went into that food." "Not so great for you but great for me." I said. "Yeah, come on we NEED to get to Harry's place before the guys send out a search party for us," she said. "I'll race you there," I challenged. "Your on," she said

Man was she fast. I still beat her but a few for strides and she would have caught me. She went in the garage and came out with a black motorcycle. She tossed me a helmet and put hers on. We got on and I started it up. I really think she should be wearing more protective gear, as long as she was with me nothing would ever hurt her. "Ready?" I said. "Yeah," she said and with that we we're off.

We got to Harry's and had a mob of people swarm around us I thought it might have been paparazzi, but it just turned out to be Seth, Quil, and Embry. They all pulled her into a hug and said "Bella," all at the same time. "I missed you guys so much!" she said. "Hey," a voice called. We all looked up to see Paul, "Of coarse Paul!" she said an ran over to hug him. He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. I had to stop my self from going over and throwing him off of her. I know that Paul had always had a thing for Bella, but she was my imprint. I must have looked mad because the guys had started to notice. "Did you really…" Seth whispered "Yeah," I whispered back, but my eyes were on Paul and then he lifted her face up and kissed her. And she kissed him back! I can't believe I was watching my friend kiss my imprint. I tried to hold it in, but it was no use I was beyond mad I was pissed. My friends had started backing away. And Paul was still standing there kissing my angel. I couldn't take it anymore I lunged.

Sorry the first chapter was so short so I stayed up and added this one please review.

:D :P :B 3


	3. Tempers

Bella

Paul was hugging me really tight, but didn't care because he was warm. I mean like really warm. The tempeture you get when you have a fever. I knew Paul had always had a thing for me. Like when I was 14 he asked me out on a date.

Flashback

I was just shutting my locker and saw Paul behind it. "Hey Bella, do you want to go see a movie with me on Friday," he said with a big smile. Wow, I know everybody had been saying that Paul liked me, but I didn't think that he would actually ask me out on a date.

I started to notice that I still hadn't answered him yet. "Oh, um… Paul that's sweet and I do like you just not that way. I think of you as a big bother, sorry." I gave him a weak smile. He looked slightly disappointed, but he smiled again and said, "Hey it's okay. I understand." "Thanks for understanding," I said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?" he said. "Ya," I said and he walked away. He took a lot better than I thought he would. That's probably why I like him so much.

End of flashback

Like I said I knew he liked me, but the next thing caught me by surprise. He lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. They were deep brown, but not as deep as Jacob's. He started leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed me. I don't know what happened but before I knew it I was kissing him back. He was just so WARM. I think it might have been because I was away from everyone too long. I started to here a growl and we broke apart to see Paul on the ground with a bloody nose. Jacob was punching him over and over again so fast they were almost like blurs. "Jake stop!" I screamed, but it wasn't so Paul wouldn't get hurt a big part of my heart feared for Jacob.

The guys started to pull Jacob off. The pain in my heart increased when I saw that he had scratches on his face. The blood was dripping off his face and onto the grass. He looked furious and wouldn't stop yelling at him.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KISS HER! IF YOU EVER DO THAT LITTLE MOVE AGAIN YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIVING DAY LIGHT AGAIN!" That's it he had no right to yell at someone like that. "Jacob what gives you the right to say that?" I said. He looked at me and his face started to calm. "Because… it's hard… to… explain." He tested his words slowly. Ring Ring Ring. I took out my phone and answered it. "Hey." I said. "Bella I hope you remembered that you have that music video shoot today at 3:00," he said in a business voice like voice. "Ya, dad I didn't forget," I replied. "Where are you? I here voices… wait is it the la push boys. Bella I told you not to hang out with them," he whined. "Dad its fine, they just wanted to welcome me back it's been years since I've been to forks," I explained. "Okay, just hurry up," he said "I will," I said. "Bye, Bella," he said. "Bye dad," I said and started to walk over to my bike. "Where are you going Bella," Jake asked. "Music video shoot," I said and turned on the bike. I looked back and saw Jake with the saddest look on his face.

"Jake you didn't do anything wrong. I just not a normal girl, I'm famous, remember?" I said hoping to comfort him. He looked at me and gave a weak smile. "I know, but I still feel like an a**hole," he said. I just couldn't stand to see him this sad. "Tell you what, why don't you come over later you're the only one my dad doesn't absolutely hate yet." I said. He laughed. "Okay I'm glad to hear that," he said.

"See ya later Jake," I said "Bye bells," he said. And with that I drove down the rode to my house. Once I got there I was barely in the front door when my dad started pounding me with orders. "Okay Bella, so go get into your outfit because the producer will be here any minute and once you have that on go ahead to the set," "Ok, dad. I got it,"

LATER

"Okay," the producer said, "Bella, I trust you recorded the song already," "Of coarse sir." I replied. "Okay then let's start shooting," he yelled into the mega phone. I ran and hopped into bed and tried to look like I was asleep. "And action!"

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up) wake me up inside_

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up) wake me up inside_

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me) _

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up) wake me up inside_

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living in a lie_

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

"And cut!" the producer yelled, "Good job everybody! That's a rap." Then everybody said their goodbyes and went home. Once every boy was gon the only people left were me and Jacob.

"How long have you been there?" I asked "Just before the song ended," he replied, "Thanks for coming," I said. "Of course I came all my friends will be so jealous that I'm here right now with Isabella Swan!" he said in a fake voice.

"Ha ha," I said. He smiled and started to walk towards me. Then he got all serious and said. "Bella I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I guess I just-" "Jake stop! What happens happens. You can't erase the past and I'm not mad at you," I said. And to prove it I walked over to him and hugged him. I can't explain it but, ever since I came back to forks I've been feeling this strange attraction to him.

Then I started to feel something wet on my shoulder. I pulled back to see him crying. I looked into his eyes to only see him staring back at me. He leaned closer and closed his eyes I realized what he was doing at the last second and was surprised when I realized that I wanted him to kiss me.

His lips were so soft. His arms went around my waist and my arms went around his neck. Everywhere he was was warm not scorching hot like when Paul had kissed me, but more of a luke warm tempeture. Our lips moved together in sync. When he pulled away we were both gasping for air. Our foreheads were pressed together and we were staring into each others eyes for a long time. Then I heard a voice "Bella?"


	4. AN: Don't have to read

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I think I need to add that all songs that Bella sings in this story are just random ones that I pick I can't really come up with any songs so I'll just put them on there. So sadly I don't own anything. =( but the reviews do make me happy : D.


	5. IMPORTANT AN! PLZ READ!

IMPORTANT AN!

OMG! I know it's been like almost a year since i have updated but i have a good reason i got a new computer and it's a mac, so i'm still trying to figure everything out. i had like 3 chapters typed and then i got the new computer and i forgot to save them to my flash drive! and on top of that i couldn't figure out how to type and load it to the website! and also on top of that school started. talk about home work! jeez.. but yeah it should be okay from now on. (knocks on wood) : D


End file.
